Me And My Injured Heart
by MarbleBird
Summary: Drowning in confusion's clutch, a foggy past, and a heart-wrenching accident pulls Berrykit into the depths of sadness, snatching his dream away in a blink of an eye. If the stories are true and a StarClan cat will take his side and assist him up out of his hurt, it better be soon.
1. Chapter 1

Creamwhisker blinked. No, she was not expecting anything like that of the sort. She did not expect to see her _own mate_ do this.

And yet, all she could do was watch in silence as Wetbird sat beside that other she-cat, Spottedlake, with his tail entwined with hers in an affectionate curl, and as Spottedfrost made herself awfully comfortable by resting her chin on his shoulder.

How could he _do_ this to Creamwhisker?

Gasping in horror, Creamwhisker whirled around and strayed away in a speedy rush from the sheltered place, disregarding the fact that she earned two hisses of indignance of being spied on. She was running, and running, and running, and everything around her faded away.

 _Why_ did he do this? _Was this the tom Creamwhisker became mates with?_ Or someone else? Because she was sure that her Wetbird would _never_ betray her for another she-cat.

But he did.

And all Creamwhisker could do was run towards camp. Run from her problems. She didn't even care about what her future would look like with Wetbird - he was not hers anymore.

As she sprinted through the brambles, paying no attention to the thorns which slid through her pelt, Creamwhisker suddenly remember why she had followed Wetbird. Despair caught Creamwhisker's heart like a claw.

She was expecting his kits.

...

Creamwhisker purred affectionately to the small creatures at her paws, her long tail curling around their small bodies for warmth. The medicine cat beside her was nosing through some herbs, muttering a few words to his apprentice, Seedpaw, who speedily rushed out of the nursery, most likely going after some herbs.

"You have three healthy kits, Creamwhisker."

Creamwhisker lifted her gaze from her kittens to the medicine cat, Smallpebble.

"Are you going to name them now, or save it for later? They are all beautiful."

Creamwhisker did not respond, feeling that her voice had abandoned her. All she managed to let out was a purr, and attempted to find her voice, when Seedpaw stepped back inside, breaking the brief silence:

"They're beautiful. Wetbird's the father, isn't he?"

Silence. The tension hung in the air as Creamwhisker silently panicked, kneading the moss with her claws, the despair once again taking hold of her. She could not forget that horrid moment, seeing her mate - former mate - with Spottedlake. And that he was the father to these kits.

But he would not care for them. Or visit them. Or speak to them.

Smallpebble shot his apprentice a glare, as Seedpaw seemed to observe she had made a mistake. The apprentice stumbled upon words, searching for a way to mend the situation.

"Nevertheless, th-that doesn't really matter - right?" Her gaze retreated to the ground. "They're beautiful, and healthy, and their going to make wonderful warriors one day!"

Smallpebble still seemed to study Seedpaw with dissatisfaction, but kept quiet and retired his stare to the queen.

"Creamwhisker, all you need is rest. Congratulations." And with that, he departed from the nursery, beckoning Seedpaw with him using his short, stubby tail. Seedpaw scurried after him.

As much as she knew Smallpebble was right, and how her eyelids seemed to begin closing by themselves, Creamwhisker did not wish to rest. A resentment towards Wetbird grew inside her. What did she see in him?

But whatever she saw, the claw that had scratched her had left a permanent wound in Creamwhisker's heart.

 _ **Well well well, this story was written due to major problems of boredom online. I seriously wrote this whole thing out of improvisation, so I'm not entirely sure how this'll progress, but I hope y'all enjoy it, nevertheless! More chappies to come as soon as I get a good plot going3**_

 _ **Note: not proofread, I'm in short time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A raven croaked from the edge of the opening, and several moment later, was followed by the flapping of wings as it presumably fluttered away. The forest sounds were also brightened by pigeons chattering, and a woodpecker in the distance.

Feeling the sunlight beaming on his spine, the fiery-ginger tom stretched his legs with pleasure, a rumble of a purr growing from his throat. The air was enhanced with the scent of various prey; hare, vole, shrews, and others, causing the tom's blissful purr to grow significantly louder.

The tomcat raised from his spot gracefully, pacing to the corner of the sunlit glade. He raised his muzzle to the air, sensing the breeze increasing and ruffling his semi-thick fur. The ginger-colored tomcat was instantly overwhelmed with numerous smells, and he sought out to sort through them in search for what he was looking for: prey.

The tomcat scented a nearby ThunderClan patrol, supposedly following RiverClan's borderline at Sunningrocks. He heard the small murmur of an apprentice training with their mentor in the training hollow, probably.

At last, a scent of squirrel wafted over his nose. The ginger tom flicked his ears forwards, trying to detect where the scent was coming from. He noticed a rapid movement at the edge of the opening, a flash of silver-reddish fur that disappeared quicker than it appeared. The tomcat slowly stalked after it.

The movements led to a tree, which had large roots sticking outside of the earth. Only then did the cat get a chance to see the squirrel better; it was chewing on a small nut, hidden between the roots, and apparently unaware of it's potential danger.

The tomcat slithered forward, appreciating the direction of the wind as he was about to pounce...

* * *

" _Berrykit!_ Great StarClan, are you going to sleep this whole day?"

Berrykit blinked his eyes open, squinting them instantly because of the pale glimmers of sunlight streaming through the leaf wall of the nursery. His denmate, Rainkit, was crouched over him, her whiskers twitching indignantly.

"Get up! It's almost sun-high."

Berrykit groaned, shifting Rainkit off of him. "And what exactly is so important that I have to get up?"

Rainkit's jaws parted disbelievingly.

"It's Mousekit's and Hawkkit's apprentice ceremony! Now get up, mouse-brain!"

One of the queens in the corner of the den whisked her tail over Rainkit's muzzle. "Don't be so rude." Berrykit observed that the cat was Sandsky, Rainkit's own mother. "Aren't you the one who kept him up last night?"

Rainkit's ears flicked. "At least I got up earlier than he did."

Sandsky blinked slowly, and was about to say something when Buzzardstar's powerful meow echoed through camp:

"May all cats old enough to hunt gather around High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

The queen gradually made her way up on her paws. "You two are not big enough to participate fully to Clan meetings."

"I'm already big!" Rainkit's stubborn gleam in her eyes made Sandsky sigh as her tail tip waved when she disappeared from the den. Creamwhisker, Berrykit's mother, managed to follow behind her.

Berrykit heard his sister, Mosskit, behind him, shifting from where she stood by Creamwhisker moments ago. "It's so tiring to wait for yourself to age up," she said quietly.

Brindlekit, Berrykit's brother, huffed. "Well, from what I've learned, we have to deal with it."

Closing out their conversation, Berrykit focused outside. Surely, he could just take a peek at the ceremony. Ensuring that none of the kits saw him, Berrykit ventured outside, blinded by the bright sun.

Outside, the camp was bustling with activity, watching as warriors, elders, and apprentices gathered at the foot of High Rock, where Buzzardstar's dark brown pelt was turned into a light golden from the yellow light. The kit spotted Creamwhisker and Sandsky exchanging a few meows nearby a group of elders.

Suddenly, a nudge in the flank made Berrykit jerk away, alarmed. As he prepared to give an explanation to a warrior for staying in the middle of the way, he realized that it was Rainkit.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. Rainkit raised her shoulders, her whiskers twitching with pride of being stealthy.

"Following you."

Berrykit sighed out loud exasperatedly, knowing how adventurous and mischievous Rainkit could get.

"I'm just going to take a peek at a ceremony."

Rainkit's tail lifted stubbornly. "Then I will come, too." Berrykit sighed once more, turning back to the cats that gathered.

"I can't stop you," he shrugged, taking lead in front of Rainkit and settling at the edge of the ceremony.

Buzzardstar had already began to speak. "Mousekit, Hawkkit, please step forwards."

The two kits did so, their pelts shining smooth in the sunlight, and their eyes twinkling in excitement. Berrykit felt the horrid bite of jealousy, seeing as he was two moons younger than they were and that he had to wait to become six moons to become an apprentice.

"Mousekit, Hawkkit, you have both reached six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Buzzardstar paused for less than a heartbeat, just to sweep his gaze over the cats huddled at the foot of High Rock. "Mousekit, from this moment on, until you will receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw." The light brown she-cat beamed at her new name. "Your mentor will be Ashstripe."

Mousepaw bounced, content, towards her new mentor, a huge gray and black tom with striking yellow eyes. The two touched each other's noses, before returning to their spot at the shade of High Rock.

Buzzardstar turned to Hawkkit. "Hawkkit, from this moment on, until you will receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw." Hawkpaw's reaction was quite similar to his sister's, trembling with excitement and his fur bristling so hard it ruined his shining pelt. "Your mentor will be Spottedlake."

Berrykit turned towards the she-cat, Spottedlake. She was a pretty white cat with a few brown and black spots across her spine, and green eyes. She delicately made her way forwards, and pressed her nose against Hawkpaw's.

The young tom was amazed upon seeing his own mother, Creamwhisker, pierce a glare in Spottedlake's direction, with a tint of sadness and regret hidden in them. Spottedlake was one of the most loved cats in ThunderClan; why would Creamwhisker have a reason to dislike her?

As Spottedlake retreated beside her mate, Wetbird, Berrykit also realized how Creamwhisker would avoid Wetbird, especially when he was with his mate.

Berrykit flicked his tail. He'd ask her later.


End file.
